A New Begining for a Broken Heart
by Juromuro
Summary: Jason has been ignored, abused, and doesn't like people, So when he meets people who won't hurt him, will his broken heart find someone who will fix it? May or may not be yaoi, definitely sad, but will get happier. Rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. In this I have a couple OCs. I know I at least have Jason, Olivia, and Mason. I might make more. This is going to get more romantic as it goes along. The flashbacks are the saddest parts. Don't flame _**me**_ or_**you'll**_ get burned.

Love is just a fantasy that only happens in books,

Or so the twelve-year-old boy thought as he was walking down the street on a Friday afternoon in May. He thought about what just happened.

_He was excited; for today was the day he was going to confess his feelings for Olivia. But he was sorely mistaken when he thought today was anything other than heartbreaking. Jason had planned it out perfectly, he would say hello, give her a flower and say," I only wish I could give you a present to match your beauty, but there is no such thing.", then he would confess his love to her, and she would cry in joy and say she returned his feelings. Then his plan went awry when he found out one of his so-called friends, Mason, had asked Olivia before he could, he was heartbroken. So when the school day was over he walked home instead of riding the bus, but he took a detour to the park, sat on a swing, and cried out in anger and agony. He stayed there until he could cry no more. It was about midnight when he started to go home, but he decided to go through the alleyways instead of the main street. But he didn't know how much of a bad idea that was. After he gained some suspicious looking followers he started to run, but they ran faster and caught up to him. Soon he was surrounded by women twice his age that looked drunk and hungry for sex. He didn't want any trouble so he stood there and let them have their fun. He never once cried out. He was like an empty shell of when he had a heart. After the women were satisfied and left, he vowed he would never get close to another human being as long as he lived._

He wasn't looking at where he was walking, so he ran into a man with a small boy on his shoulders. The man had messy black hair, coal black eyes, a stoic expression, and was quite tall. The boy, on the other hand, was the man's polar opposite. He had blond hair, big brown eyes, an expressive face, and was barely taller than the man's hips. The boy fell off the man's shoulders and was caught by Jason. As the boy was being held by him, the tall man was getting nervous about Jason holding his friend. The blond boy realized he was being rude, so he said," Hi, my name is Honey! And this is Mori! Thank you for catching me, it was really nice! What's your name?" Jason was hesitant, but answered anyway. "Hello, my name is Jason Fleming. It's nice to meet you." Mori faintly recognized Jason, but so did Honey. They asked him how old he was and he said," I'm sixteen years old." Mori and Honey were surprised; he looked too young to be sixteen. He asked them the same question. Honey said," We're eighteen." At this Mori and Honey were surprised when Jason didn't ask if they were lying or joking. Then Honey asked," Hey Jason, if you're not too busy, would you joining The Host Club?" Jason was surprised at this, no one ever wanted him to join anything. But he replied," No. if I have enough time for frivolous whims I have even more time for another job." Honey was so saddened by this he started crying. At this Jason walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Thank you lovely reviewers (Tono Radish & Jacinthro). Chapter Two! Does anyone have a nickname for Jason? And what is Honey's nicknames for his friends?

As Jason was walking he noticed people staring at him like he was the devil himself. That only mad him angry. 'It's not like I'm the only one who's ever made a child cry.' He thought to himself. As people were glaring at him, he was unsure of what to do, so he just stared blankly ahead. As he was doing so, he wasn't looking to the left or right of him. Because of this, he didn't see that he was on a collision course with a tall blonde boy or his ragtag group of friends. So as he heard many pounding footsteps he turned to his left just in time to get barreled over by a bunch of teenagers. He was surprised by the sudden pain and yelped. As he hit the ground the strangers were shocked because they didn't notice him standing in their path. They saw that the boy wasn't getting up, and were worried. So the tall blond one said," Kyoya, what do we do?" The black-haired boy called Kyoya stepped forward and began examining the boy saying." Don't worry. I'll handle this." As he was checking the boy for injuries, he noticed long faded scars around the boy's neck and shoulders. The others started to notice as well, and were shocked at how bad they looked. The boy started to get anxious because he knew Haruhi was a girl. So for an excuse he said," Um… uh… Hello, who a-are you?" Haruhi was worried and took a step closer to him and asked," Are you okay? You look pale." She took another step closer and was surprised when he scrambled back, looking terrified. He suddenly said," Oh, wow, look at the time I've got to go. Sorry for bumping into you." He got up and was about to run, when he felt a terrible pain in his ankle. He gasped and was about to collapse when twin boys caught him. They set him down carefully and one said," Are you okay?" And the other one said," Yeah. You're in pain. Just relax." He must have looked frightened, because they started soothing him, saying it was alright. He was still tense, though. Kyoya noticed and said," Haruhi, step back a little." Haruhi did as she was told and saw the boy relax slightly. Tamaki said," Hello, my name is Tamaki Suou. And this is Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi. And who might you be?" "Me? Oh, I'm J-Jason F-Fleming. Uh… l-look I h-have to go. So… uh… bye." And with that Jason tried to limp away. Tamaki wasn't finished yet so he said," Wait, Jason, your very cute and I think you'd make an excellent host. Would you like to join us?" Jason blushed at being called cute, but before he could answer Kyoya intervened. He said to Tamaki," He can't join the host club." "Why not?" Tamaki whined. "He doesn't go to Ouran Academy." Jason asked," Ouran Academy… the big pink one for rich people?" They all turned to him. And one of the twins, Hikaru, said," Yeah. Do you know it?" "Um… yeah. I got a scholarship to go there, since I'm an honor student." Tamaki said to Kyoya saying," See he can be a host." Kyoya sighed and said," Okay, he can be a host, but he needs a type." Tamaki and Kyoya started conversing on what type he could be, while the twins started to talk with Jason. Haruhi felt left out when she suddenly remembered something. "Hey, guys, what about Jason's ankle?" Kyoya said to Kaoru," Go get your limo. We're going to the hospital." Kaoru did as he was told. Hikaru picked up Jason, who once again blushed. They all walked to the nearest street to wait for Kaoru, when Honey and Mori caught up with them. They were both surprised when they saw Jason, but Honey was the one who expressed that surprise. He said," Jason? What are you doing? Why is Hikaru carrying you? Are you hurt?" Jason smiled at his concern and said," I'm not doing anything, Hikaru is just being nice, and my ankle is just a little sore. There's no need to worry." The others were surprised he knew Honey. Haruhi asked," How do you know Jason?" Honey answered," I owe him for catching me." "Actually, you don't owe me anything. I was quite rude in my decline. Sorry." "It's okay Jason." Honey beamed happily and Jason smiled back sheepishly. He suddenly said," What's a host club?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah. Sorry for the wait I was visiting my mom for a while. Then the internet wasn't working for the laptop. And I'm also a really sucky writer. AND I'M LAZY! I'm really sorry.**

**Quick Reader Question: Do you want Jason's nickname to be Jase or Jay-chan?**

**Continue on.**

**Disclaimer: I currently don't own Ouran High School Host Club. But Jason, Olivia, and Mason are mine.**

The hosts were shocked for a minute. But then Kyoya, being Kyoya, came out of shock and replied to Jason's question. "A host club is where young men who have too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have too much time on their hands. Paraphrased from Tamaki." All Jason had said was," Oh." Hikaru said," You may now commence with the awkward silence." Jason laughed softly while the rest of them groaned at the lame, but effective, joke.

Then the twins' limo pulled up with Kaoru in it. The chauffeur opened the door for the rest of the host club. The host club members got in one at a time and Hikaru sat Jason down before getting in. The chauffeur asked," Where to?" Kaoru said," To the hospital." The chauffeur looked worriedly at them. Haruhi noticed and said," Don't worry its nothing serious." The chauffeur looked slightly better and started the journey to the hospital. Haruhi, feeling left out, asked," Did you just move here? I've never seen you before." "Y-Yes. I j-just moved here t-two weeks ago." Kaoru asked," Does it hurt?" "Huh?" was the ingenious reply from Jason. "Your ankle." "Oh. Uh, not really. Why?" "Because you seem like the suffer-in-silence kinda guy." Kaoru said, not knowing it hit the nail on the head. Jason looked a lot more depressed than before. All the other passengers glared at Kaoru. But before anyone could say anything Jason plastered on an obviously fake smile and said," Really? Everyone always says that, but I really didn't give it any thought. So… what's it like at Ouran?" Honey was the first one to reply. "It's awesome! You're gonna have a bunch of fun especially since we're your friends!" the hosts didn't know it, but what Honey said made him feel warm.

Before Jason could say anything the car stopped and the chauffeur said," Your destination is on the right." "Thank you Sebastian." "You're Welcome, Young Mr. Hitachiin." They all got out and walked, except for Jason and Honey, towards the front entrance. Kyoya was the one who did that thing you do at the front desk in a hospital. After a couple minutes he said," It's not as bad as some other people's injuries so we'll have to wait." So they all took a seat and since the waiting room was crowded, there wasn't enough room for everyone to have their own seat. And because the aforementioned problem there were only five available chairs. This meant that three people had to stand. But Kaoru being a sly fox Jason ended up sitting on his lap. Hikaru being jealous, for a reason unknown to only him, tried to get Jason off Kaoru.

"So... Hika-chan… do you have a crush on Jason?" was asked by a bored Honey. Hikaru was blushing and spluttering. "Wha… huh… wha… W-why do you ask?!" Jason was slightly blushing, but was nothing compared to Hikaru's spot-on tomato impression. Kaoru laughed at his brother's face. Hikaru snapped at Kaoru," It's not funny! And besides you have a crush on him, too!" "Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do Not!"

"Do TOO!"

"Do NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO **NOT**!"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, people are staring. Save it for later."

"Sorry, Demon King Kyoya." They said in unison. "We'll save the arguing for when the Host Club is open." "Hmm. That should attract a 10% increase in business."

"J-Jason, is that you?"

**Do any of you hate me? Answer my Quick Reader Question: Do you want Jason's nickname to be Jase or Jay-chan?**


End file.
